Scars that Sting
by wolfzau
Summary: Some memories are better left forgotten. Others won't let you forget. Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and its licensor, I own nothing

* * *

**Scars that Sting**

"_One hundred and fifty six years"_

That's how long it had been.

She remembered it exactly, didn't know why, and didn't bother questioning it. It was what it was.

* * *

**156 Years Ago**

It had been raining that day too. She had noticed it as soon as she'd woken. The rhythmic beat on the roof, the added thickness in the air. Although dulled by the process of waking, her senses had still been sharp enough to pick up on it. But something was different, there was something else she'd missed. A hand on her shoulder, still gently rocking her as it had been for the last few seconds, rocking her out of the dream world and into the waking one. But she wasn't scared, nor did she mind. She'd known immediately who the hand belonged to…and she'd been so worried about him.

Three months, two weeks, and four days with no word, she'd kept a steady count since his departure.

At the time she hadn't understood why that was. She remembered her young, immature mind thinking, "_What was so difficult about sending a letter?"_ Taking out two months worth of frustrations on those she sparred with.

Combatants that, although her age, were nowhere near her skill. It had been an unfortunate time for them. Punished for someone anothers crimes, they got to know the medical building quite well during those long three months.

She had also channeled her anger and used it to improve both her kidou and hand to hand combat skills, if, for no other reason than to make the time pass quicker. They say you shouldn't wish time away, but back then she had.

The third month her sensei had actually pulled her aside after one, particularly rough, training session. At first she thought he was going to chastise her for being too aggressive when training with the others; more than half of those she sparred with ended up needing some sort of treatment. Their injuries more serious than just a scraped knee. But he hadn't, instead he had commented on her new-found diligence and focus, expressing the pride he had felt that one of his own should be taking their future responsibilities so seriously, especially at such a young age. _"If you can manage to keep this level of intensity then nothing will be impossible for you_." If only he'd known. The old fool.

Time continued to pass and she had just about given up all hope of ever seeing him again when, without warning, he was there.

Nothing but a hand in the darkness, the rest of him hidden in the dead of night. Others would've been worried, maybe even scared; a hidden stranger waking her silently in the middle of the night. But she hadn't been, not even a little. Because before she'd even opened her eyes, she could already feel him, his familiar reitsu, although highly suppressed, was all the proof she'd needed.

Sitting beside her, in total darkness, he had waited patiently for her befuddled mind to grasp the many thoughts and feelings, none of which were angry, that flowed into her. The overall feeling had in fact been relief.

"_Ats…"_ a quickly pressed finger against her mouth had kept her silent.

She had felt foolish and embarrassed at the highly uncharacteristic mistake, and for a moment, felt more than a little fear that he'd vanish before being discovered by the others around them. Males were strictly forbidden to enter the female section of the dojo, punishment for breaking this rule was expulsion for both parties.

But he hadn't and, together, they'd waited in silence, listening to the silent breathing; waiting to see if her slip had cost them.

Luckily it hadn't and, after what seemed like an eternity, she felt him remove his hand from her shoulder and grasp hers gently, slowly pulling her upwards into a sitting position.

In the darkness she sensed him lean forward towards her, and quietly, without the need for prompting, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her much smaller body against him. Her face burning fiercely, her body trembling nervously, she'd realized that this had been the first time she'd ever made any kind of contact with him that hadn't involved either punches or kicks.

His lean, yet strong body had been cold and slick with the outside rain. But there was something else that seemed very out of place, a peculiar patch of wetness that was warm when everything else was cold. Given a few more seconds to think about it, she probably would've figured it out. Looking back it seemed so obvious now. However, as soon as she'd noticed she'd felt the oncoming rush of wind pressing against her face as he had silently flash-stepped them out of the room.

* * *

**11:53am**

**2nd Squad Captains Quarters**

**Present Day**

Soi Fon stood at the window of her sparsely furnished captains' quarters, quietly staring out into the pouring rain and reliving a part of her past that she wished would leave her.

The rain had been continuously falling for three days now, due to which, training exercises had been moved to the indoor dojo for the time being. It meant that the only training possible inside the cramped space was close combat training. Three years ago she, herself, had put in an application to the Central 46 asking for an extension. It had been denied, fucking pencil pushers.

Perhaps she should resend her application now that they were all dead?

Definitely something to think about.

Eyes wondering over to the small wooden building set off to the far right of the garden she mused about what drills they were currently engaged in. She supposed that technically she still should have gone. Despite the fact that watching her squad members assassinate motionless gigais seemed beyond pointless she was concerned that, without her there, keeping a watchful eye then that boob Omaeda would just let the rest of the squad goof off while he sat in the corner stuffing his fat face.

For a moment her thoughts drifted to Omaeda and she wondered if she shouldn't just send him out into this rain to do some punishment drills, even though he hadn't done anything that particularly deserved punishment. Unless being an obnoxious slob merited punishment, which Soi Fon definitely thought it should, it might give her some entertainment to wile away what was otherwise going to be a very slow day. Besides, she could always make something up.

A small smile played at the corner of her mouth at this thought, but was quickly erased when she sensed somebody outside of her door.

There was a pause, "Yes? What is it?"

She heard the doors slide apart, "Excuse the interruption," the voice was male, he paused before continuing, "I am here to deliver orders from Captain Commander Yammamoto Genryuusai."

Orders? Curious, she hadn't heard anything about any mission.

"Leave them on the table," she said, still not turning to face the messenger.

"Hai!"

She listened closely, counting his footsteps as he entered the room.

It would take him precisely seven steps to reach the desk situated in the center of her quarters, eight, if he was short, which she didn't believe to be true, nine, would mean he was moving around the desk, ten, and she would slice off his head before he even thought about step eleven.

Fortunately for the messenger, on the eighth step, she heard him place the file gently on her desk and begin to head back towards the door where he knelt again.

She didn't hear the doors slide shut. "Was there anything else?"

"The Captain Commander also requests your presence at the Captains meeting at 16:00 this afternoon. That is all."

"Fine."

Soi Fon waited until she'd heard the doors slide shut and the messenger move down the corridor before finally turning away from the window and heading over to the black desk.

Kneeling on the centered, yellow pillow she eyed the folder curiously, speculating about the contents. Could it be something to do with Aizen? She doubted it. Aizen had been quiet recently Genryuusai wasn't the type of leader to provoke a possibly deadly enemy into a fight without first gathering more information.

Were they finally going to appoint new captains to Squads 9 and 3? More likely, but still doubtful, for that there would've had to have been a Captains exam and she'd heard nothing about it. Besides, even if the rumors circulating about another Shinigami, apart from Lieutenant Abarai, mastering bankai were true, it would be unlikely that they would be captain material. And it definitely wasn't going to be Lieutenant Abarai, of that she was sure.

After a few more minutes of pointless speculation Soi Fon finally decided to just look at the damn orders and be done with it.

Sliding the folder in front of her she purposely took her time opening it, if only to remind herself that patience was a virtue, before removing the contents from inside.

Scanning the first page she cocked an eyebrow; it wasn't what she had expected. She filtered through the rest of pages in a quick but efficient manner before going through them once again to commit the information to memory. Finished she slipped the pages back into the file. "How pointless," she pushed the folder away with disgust.

She checked the time. Only ten minutes had passed. She still had hours before the meeting.

Standing she returned to the window and looked out into the rain which continued to fall as if it would never stop. And as she stood there, slowly, despite her best efforts, her mind began to drift again. Drifting back one hundred and fifty six years.

* * *

**1:16 pm**

**9th Squad Barracks**

Yawning loudly Hisagi Shuuhei looked out towards the gardens as he exited the 9th squad barracks.

The rain really wasn't letting up, _"What is it with this time of year?"_ Checking the zanpakuto at his side he began his walk around the perimeter of the 9th Squad barracks.

Inside, the jovial cries of laughter and camaraderie could be heard from the rest of the squad. They were obviously enjoying the afternoon off he'd given them.

To other Shinigami it probably seemed that the Lieutenant, and man currently in charge, of the 9th Squad, was too soft on his subordinates. By giving them _extra_ time off Hisagi could possibly be seen as trying to buy his squads loyalty, perhaps out of fear of losing control now that Captain Tousen had abandoned them.

Luckily, Hisagi didn't worry too much about what others thought, everybody ran their squads differently, so what if he cut his guys a little extra slack now and again, as far as he was concerned they deserved it. The 9th Squad had suffered heavier losses than most during the past year, and it would be a good while longer before the effects would be forgotten. He knew that best of all.

Besides, all sentries were at their stations and today, at their own behest, the men took turns doing perimeter sweeps instead of just leaving three permanent guards out there, traipsing about in this ungodly rain.

Hisagi was particularly proud of that. It wasn't often that other men volunteered to do a lesser job. To him it showed how strong the bond between his squad was.

All in all, nobody could say anything. The 9th Squad was doing their duty and morale inside the barracks was at an all time high. It was a win win, as they say.

Arriving back at the entrance Hisagi faced the garden and listened to the laughter inside and rain out. He realized that he felt more at peace now than he had in a long time. It was a nice feeling. Back then, when he'd first been told that he alone would be responsible for the everyday running of the 9th, the thought had filled him with abject terror. He didn't have any desire to command a squad, nor did he believe he was ready. But gradually, it had changed. He didn't remember when he'd stopped being fearful, he only realized that he had. Unfamiliar jobs, that had seemed daunting at first, were now routine, filling out reports, supervising training sessions, and really just dealing with the daily running of things.

He knew that he was just filling in until a new Captain was appointed, but still, it was valuable experience.

"So how come ya ain't in there having a big ole group hug and a singsong with the rest of your squad, eh?" the voice from behind him was surprising, breaking his train of thought and causing him to whip his head round to locate the source. "You wanna be careful. You were so far gone I coulda stuck my zanpakuto through the back of your head without you even realizing it."

"Madarame," Hisagi faced the smirking 3rd Seat of the 11th Squad who stood leaning casually against the wall behind him, "A momentary lapse, it won't happen again."

"I hope not, a moment is all the enemy will need."

Hisagi's eyes twitched irritably, he tried to hide it by moving to the guard rail. Crossing his arms he leaned against it directly opposite Ikkaku. "I would've assumed you'd be halfway through your third bottle of sake by now."

The bald Shinigami laughed loudly and, pushing off of the wall, wagged a finger in Hisagi's direction, "Not yet, I got some business to take care of first."

"Business?" he watched Madarame move past him and taking a seat on the bottom step of the entrance, "With me?"

"Na, not with you, but I was passing and thought I'd drop by anyway," a roar of laughter drew Ikkaku's direction towards the inside of the barracks, "Heh, seems like your boys are having fun."

"Morale is important to a squad," the reply was more indignant than Hisagi had intended, slightly irked that the arrogant smirk still hadn't left Ikkaku's face.

He shrugged, "I suppose, but you should be careful you know. Just coz they like you, don't mean they respect you."

A brief pause, "I'll keep that in mind," Hisagi said, dismissing the thirds obvious attempts to rile him, "So what business do you have that brings you past us?"

Another shrug, "Nothing spectacular," Ikkaku removed a file from the inside of his robe, the smirk having left his face, and waved it in front of him, a little too hard for Hisagi's liking. "Response letter for the 1st Squad," he sniffed loudly turning the file over in his hands.

"Response letter?"

Ikkaku nodded, "Genryuusai sent orders to Captain Zaraki. This is his response."

Hisagi was confused, "Is that normal?" Ikkaku looked at him, "I was under the assumption that orders didn't require any kind of response. Did Genryuusai request it?"

"Nope."

"Then why would…"

Ikkaku cut him off, "Let's just say the Captain weren't too thrilled by these orders. Started tearing up the place, shouting and swearing about how it was all _"Bullshit."_ He ended up kicking the messengers' ass just for bringing it."

"Is he okay?"

"Captain Zaraki? He was still a little pissed when I left but…"

"I meant the messenger!"

Ikkaku paused, blinked twice, and shrugged…again, "Who cares, he's the 4th Squads' problem now. Anyway the Captain wanted to send a response but, since he damn near killed the guy, he had no one to take it, so he sent me instead."

"I see," the two fell into silence, Hisagi still was leaning on the rail while Ikkaku stared off into space.

Eventually, Hisagi's curiosity got the better of him, "So what does it say."

Ikkaku lifted the file and looked at it closely before answering, "No clue, but I imagine it's nothing good," he grinned, "What I wouldn't give to see the look on the old mans face when he reads."

"What were the orders?"

Ikkaku turned his head to look at Hisagi and smiled, "What, you didn't get one?" the sarcasm was possibly dripping, "All the squads got one, even the third probably."

Hisagi ignored him, "Is that so."

Ikkaku laughed, waving a hand in the direction of the standing Shinigami, "You're no fun Shuuhei. It's kinda pointless me saying all this stuff if it doesn't piss you off even a little bit."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Standing, the bald Shinigami stretched out his arms. Slipping the folder back into his robe he turned to Hisagi, "Well, I'd better be going," Hisagi continued to stare into the space Ikkaku had just vacated. "Oi, Shuuhei." This brought his gaze back to Ikkaku, "Me and Hozikimaru," he tapped the zanpakuto sheathed at his side, "We ain't had the pleasure of a match with you and wots is face."

"Kazeshini."

"Right, right. Anyways, next time you're around the 11th Squad barracks, come to the dojo," in his eyes fire raged momentarily, "It'll be fun."

Hisagi paused before answering, "I'll think about it."

Ikkaku laughed for the last time, "You do that," making his way out into the rain and across the garden he raised an arm, "Ja."

Once he was sure Ikkaku had gone Hisagi released the held breath and moved away from the railing. Why was it that when faced with an army of hollows Hisagi could carve them up and send them screaming back to Hueco Mundo, feeling only a slight twinge of fear? And yet, when faced with another Shinigami challenging his skills and abilities, his fear seemed to be magnified by a factor of a hundred.

Shaking his head Hisagi pushed the thought to the back of his mind, _"A true warrior knows fear, and fights on regardless,"_ his mind repeated the familiar, comforting mantra.

Taking a deep breath he turned and, once again, started his perimeter sweep of the barracks.

* * *

**3:51pm**

**Main Assembly Hall **

She was early.

Not that it really mattered of course, there was now way she was going to be first; she never had been. There would be at least three other captains already there, possibly even four.

Straightening her Captains' haori, Soi Fon took one last, deep breath and pressed both hands against the doors, her small frame dwarfed by the enormous wood panels. Pushing hard the ancient hinges creaked loudly as the doors swung slowly inward, casting light into the inner hall, illuminating the previously darkened space and its inhabitants who stopped their idle chitchat to turn and look at her.

She'd been right.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room and identified the three captains. None of them were a surprise. Ukitake Joushiro of the 13th Squad, Hitsugaya Toushiro of the 10th, and, finally, Kyouraku Shunseii of the 8th, all stood in their stations, watching from their peripheral vision, as she entered the hall and moved towards her own station, the giant doors swinging closed behind her.

Ukitake greeted her cheerfully as she passed,"Good afternoon Soi Fon-san. Quite the weather we're having. Wouldn't you say?"

It never failed to annoy her; the way the sickly captain seemed to refuse to address any of them in the proper manner. It just felt so…unnecessary. Stopping, her eyes lanced to the left and fixed him in a steely gaze, "Captain Ukitake," as always, addressing him formally, "I hope you are in good health these days?"

Ukitake chuckled nervously under the cold stare, "Uh…I'm feeling much better, thank you," he'd meant it to sound lighthearted, however the quiver in his voice had given it a slightly strangled edge, "And yourself? I hope you are well."

From further ahead Soi Fon heard a low chuckle, "Come now Ukitake?" Kyouraku drawled, smiling from beneath his hat, "Even from here I can see that the young Captain is, as always, in excellent health." She gritted her teeth to prevent what would have been an ugly, yet appropriate, response.

Fortunately, more so for Kyouraku rather than herself, the doors behind of the giant hall groaned loudly once more, announcing the arrival of yet another captain. Soi Fon didn't bother to turn to see who it was, instead continuing on to her station where she stood patiently and waited for the remaining time to pass.

* * *

By 3:58 all of the captains, including the often tardy Zaraki Kenpachi, had arrived. Soi Fon scanned the room from the corner of her eye, observing their behavior closely. She was relatively sure that they had all received the same orders she had. Her assumption based purely on the unusual tension filling the room, a tension she herself was feeling. Usually when Captains received detailed orders they all knew what to expect from the inevitable meeting that would follow, which took away the need for tension.

It wasn't much longer after she'd finished making her observations that a massive reitsu was felt approaching the hall. All eyes shifted to the front where, emerging slowly from behind a pillar, Captain Commander Yammamoto Genryuusai shuffled forward towards his seat at the front.

She raised an eyebrow at something peculiar _"Sasakibe isn't with him?"_ her eyes danced around the room to confirm the 1st Squad Lieutenants' absence.

Settling into his seat with a sigh Genryuusai surveyed the gathered Captains before clearing his throat loudly, "This Captains meeting will now commence," his gravelly voice boomed throughout the hall.

"Oi! Just a second old man," Soi Fon's eyes snapped to the left, immediately zeroing in on the shout, a mixture of shock and outrage at such disrespect filling her body.

"_Typical," _her mind sneered.

Genryuusai was unperturbed, his eyes drifting lazily through the ranks until he located the source of the shout, "Captain Zaraki?"

The 11th Squad captain glared up at the commander from his station, "Did you get my letter!"

Genryuusai took a deep breath before answering, "Lieutenant Sasakibe reviewed your letter to the 1st Squad. He then informed me of your concerns."

"Concerns? That son of a…"

"Zaraki!" the shout came from Kommamura who glowered over at the 11th Squad captain.

"Eh?" the eye patch sporting Shinigami turned to look at the dog faced 7th Squad Captain, "You got a problem fur face?"

"Show some respect," Soi Fon was surprised to hear the words leave her mouth, bringing Zaraki's attention from Komamura to herself.

His mouth twisted into a condescending sneer. "Shut your mouth little girl before I shut it for you."

Soi Fon felt anger boil up inside of her, "You son of a…"

"Enough!"

The room immediately fell silent. Kenpachi rolled his eyes as Soi Fon bit down on her tongue to prevent her mouth from getting her into more trouble. She lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling slightly shamed that she'd been scolded by the Captain Commander.

There was a brief pause as Genryuusai made sure that there would be no more interruptions before he continued, "Today you all received orders, or rather incident reports that you may have found confusing. However, the reason I have brought you all here today is to get some of your opinions on these reports." It was obvious none of them understood what the old man was going on about, what the hell was the point in that? However, nobody said as much, the only sound came from Kyouraku who just chuckled and shook his head gently.

Genryuusai looked to the Captain of the 4th Squad,"Captain Kuchiki, the report sent to you was more detailed than that the others received, if you could relay the events written in the report for your fellow Captains."

The revelation made Soi Fon bristle, _"Why the hell did he get more information that the rest of us?"_

She kept her mouth shut.

Zaraki, however, did not, "Why the hell does he know what's going on?"

The Captain Commander ignored the outburst and nodded in the direction of Kuchiki Byakuya who returned it curtly, stepped out of his station, and began to recite what he had obviously memorized. "Approximately one year ago a supply line that runs from the home of the noble family Schweitzer to Sereitei was attacked by bandits."

Zaraki sighed impatiently, "We know that much, get on with it."

Byakuya ignored him, "The supply line is used to transport Soul Essence, an extremely rare metal used only in Sereitei. The transports are guarded at all times by a joint task force of fifty trained guards from both Soul Society and the noble families private security force as it traverses 23 spirit miles from the Schweitzer home to Sereitei. The bandits attacked the transport approximately midway through its journey. They were successful in their raid and the Soul Essence was taken." He paused, waiting for any questions.

"_Soul Essence?" _Soi Fon had never heard of it.

Ukitake was the first to speak, his voice sullen as if he already knew the answer "What happened to the guards?"

Byakuya's response was immediate and as usual, void of any emotion, "Thirty three were killed. The others were all seriously wounded."

Captain Unohana Retsu followed the answer with another question, "Why was it decided to deploy so many guards? Wouldn't it have been more logical to keep the transport small so that it wouldn't draw unwanted attention?"

"The noble family Schweitzer possesses one, of only two, Soul Essence mines in all of Soul Society. Their mine is situated deep in the area referred to as The Badlands, as you are aware there are many hollows in that area. Even with dampening kidou the strong reitsu emitted by Soul Essence makes it virtually impossible to hide while in transit, large numbers of Hollow are therefore attracted to it. Fifty guards were deemed a necessary precaution."

"I see."

Since no more questions came forth Genryuusai interjected, "Continue Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded, "Regrettably, the bandits escaped into The Badlands where our forces were unable to pursue."

"Why not?" it was Hitsugaya Toushiro this time, arms firmly folded across his chest.

"I'm sure none of you have forgotten what happened a year ago," Genryuusai didn't need to say anything more.

_Aizen_ was the unifying thought around the room

It ended up being Kommamura who asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "Could it be Aizen?"

Genryuusai shook his head slowly, "The traitor Aizen Souske has no need for Soul Essence."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, _"And why is that?"_

Kyouraku didn't give her chance to ask, "Do we have a lead on who these scoundrels might be?"

"No, none of the survivors remember much. It seems the only lead we have to go on is this, _"The sun fell from the sky."_"

Zaraki snorted, "What the hell does that mean?"

Byakuya ignored him, "This phrase has been recited by all of the survivors."

"So they used kidou," Ukitake rubbed his chin, "Interesting."

"I believe so," Byakuya continued as if there had been no interruption at all, "Six months after this event, the second Soul Essence supply line, coming from the Latimer family mine located in Limit Valley in the south, was also attacked. This time Sereitei sent an additional thirty Shinigami to protect the transport. Once again, all were defeated and the Soul Essence was taken."

"Casualties?"

"Sixty four deaths, sixteen wounded."

"What about the enemy? Did we at least kill any of them?" Zaraki asked.

"Not unless they carried the bodies away with them. We believe it to be the same group."

"And why is that?"

"Let me guess," Hitsugaya mumbled, "The sun fell from the sky?"

"No," Byakuya stated firmly, "There was no mention of the sun. However a common phrase was once again repeated by all of those who survived."

"Which was?"

"The earth sought its revenge."

Kyouraku grinned broadly, "Ooh, I'm getting goose bumps," he looked around for confirmation, "Spooky, isn't it," he got none.

"Why is this the first time we've heard about it?" Unohana had looked stricken since the death toll had been revealed, "Surely the survivors should have been brought to the 4th Squad for treatment.

"The noble families requested that nobody be informed of the attacks on the transports," Byakuya replied, seemingly unaffected by Captain Unohana's distress, "As for the survivors, they were treated by medical staff sent by the families."

"But the Shinigami who survived…" Hitsugaya began.

"They were sworn to never speak of the incident and were all subsequently hired by either the Latimer or Schweitzer families."

"But why hide it? Bandit raids aren't exactly uncommon," Ukitake muttered, unable to get his head around the whole situation.

"To protect the families honor."

"Give me a break, not that crap again," Zaraki scoffed.

"What of this Soul Essence?" Komamura asked, "You said only we in Sereitei use it. What is it for?"

Genryuusai looked over to the right, "Perhaps Captain Kurotsotchi would be better suited to explain?"

Kurotsotchi Mayuri beamed as he stepped from his station to finally fill _the idiots_ in on the complexities of Soul Essence and its uses. "Soul Essence," he began grandly, "Is the material needed to complete the finalization stage of the zanpakuto materialization process." The other captains remained silent, "As Shinigami we use our zanpakuto to battle Hollow. Each zanpakuto contains a living entity in its own right. We as Shinigami form a contract with his entity and utilize its powers in battle. However, when a zanpakuto first comes into existence its spirit particles are highly unstable and are therefore prone to dematerialization. Using Soul Essence we are able to stabilize these particles, thereby giving it a permanent form."

Soi Fon couldn't help but ask, "And how do you stabilize them?"

"It's really quite simple," Kurotsotchi said offhandedly, "We break down the Soul Essence and filter it throughout Sereitei. It is the only method that is one hundred percent effective."

Zaraki's eye hovered upwards suspiciously, "You mean this stuff's always in the air?"

Kurotsotchi nodded, "That's right."

"Is it dangerous?" Komamura asked.

"Oh my no, soul essence particles are everywhere in Sereitei, they are only minutely different to spirit particles and prove no risk to us Shinigami."

Hitsugaya was following the proceedings with only a mild interest, "What would happen if there were no more of these particles?"

The purple Captain rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "An interesting question, I can only theorize of course…" he paused dramatically before diving right in, "…but I imagine that it would be a lot harder for zanpakuto to materialize. In essence, no pun intended, the number of Shinigami in Soul Society would begin to decline. As we lose Shinigami through battle…" another pause, "…or betrayal, we'd also lose their zanpakuto, and since we wouldn't have the zanpakuto to equip new forces we'd become weaker."

"Are these Soul Essence particles really that important?" Ukitake questioned, "Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't even in Soul Society when his zanpakuto materialized. Yet, it didn't seem to make a difference."

Mayuri chuckled, clicking his fingernails together. "Ah yes, the ryoka boy, I can only assume that due to the massive amounts of reitsu his body released upon his Shinigami transformation, it stabilized…automatically," he grinned, "It's all rather fascinating, wouldn't you agree?" He'd decided to omit the part about his future plans that involved Kurosaki Ichigo's dissection.

Soi Fon didn't like where this was going, "Could the Soul Essence be used as a weapon?"

Mayuri tittered loudly at that one, "Oh my no," the tone of his voice emitted a grating arrogance, as if explaining a simple math problem to a monkey. "As I said, Soul Essence is merely the final ingredient in the materialization of the zanpakuto. Beyond that it is a relatively useless property that is only valuable to those that rely on using zanpakuto."

"Meaning us," Kyouraku said.

"Well obviously."

"So why steal it then?"

Kurotsotchi shrugged, "Who knows, a case of mistaken identity perhaps. Large transports of that size garner a lot of attention; it is not too far a stretch to believe that the bandits thought there would be something more valuable inside," he smiled, "Of course…" he began slowly, "There's always the possibility…" he trailed off.

"Spit it out freak," Zaraki said suddenly, he was getting bored of all the drama.

Mayuri glared at him out of the corner of his eye _"Note to self, cause accident inside 11__th__S__quad barracks within the next 3 months."_ "There's always the possibility that somebody out there is trying to weaken our forces, less zanpakuto means less Shinigami. It doesn't take a genius such as I to figure that out."

The room was silent as the Captains thought about the possibility.

"What I don't understand is how a group of poor-assed bandits could kill eighty men without even breaking a sweat," Zaraki said, "I should have them on my squad."

"I needn't remind you that these men are criminals," Byakuya said with the usual air of disdain he always used when addressing Zaraki.

"Who cares, they can obviously get the job done."

"Whether it is a case of mistaken identity, or an outside enemy trying to weaken our forces, I have decided that we can no longer sit back and allow these criminals to run free any longer," Genryuusai spoke slowly while all of the Captains' listened without interruption. "Our supplies of Soul Essence are running low and relations with the two noble families are now strained. This threatens the future security of Soul Society and cannot be tolerated. Both the Latimer and Schweitzer families have requested that we intervene, and I have agreed to their request. If we cannot stop the thefts of the Soul Essence transports they have stated that they will have to consider withholding supplies of Soul Essence for an indeterminate period of time," he paused before continuing, "That is something we cannot allow to happen." He paused, peering over his staff at the assembled captains, "It is time we showed our strength to those who would try to weaken us. One Shinigami with the rank of Captain will be sent to the Schweitzer household accompanied by a Lieutenant. Their mission will be to reestablish our relations with Lady Schweitzer before proceeding to personally escort the next transport of Soul Essence, due to depart in one months time, back to Sereitei."

Soi Fon's mind immediately whirred into action, quickly running through all of the captains in an attempt to identify who Genryuusai had chosen.

Immediately both Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurotsotchi Mayuri were dismissed as possibilities; both were too big liabilities to have anywhere near a noble family. Zaraki would destroy the bandits, of that she had no doubt; the man was a born killer. But he'd probably also end up destroying the transport, as well as the guards…maybe even the nobles. He was too reckless.

As for Kurotsotchi, he was a freak that would probably be so excited by the prospect of having a pure supply of Soul Essence all to himself that he'd end up assassinating the guards, stealing it, and then trying to _create_ a weapon out of it.

Hitsugaya? Doubtful; they'd take one look at him and think Genryuusai was playing some sort of practical joke. Despite his skill as a Shinigami Hitsugaya's appearance was a flaw, especially around noble families. They expected Shinigami to be tall, handsome protectors of Soul Society, not some short kid with weird colored hair and a chip on his shoulder.

Komamura? Also doubtful; for much the same reason as Hitsugaya. She'd seen fellow Shinigami who had flinched when they'd first laid eyes on him. A noble man/woman would run screaming from the room. She supposed he could wear his hat, like he used to, but she hadn't seen it since Tousen's betrayal and was pretty sure it was gone for good.

Ukitake? She didn't think so; although a great diplomat and warrior when he was healthy, his illness was too big a liability on missions like these. The last thing Genryuusai wanted was Ukitake's illness flaring up just as the transport was leaving, it'd be completely defenseless.

That left Captains Unohana, Kyouraku, Kuchiki and of course, herself. Although she was under no illusions that she'd be the one chosen. _"Thank Soul Society for my cold abrasiveness,"_ she thought happily.

Out of the three remaining choices Byakuya seemed the most logical choice. Captain Unohana's medical expertise were pretty much indispensable around these parts, Genryuusai couldn't afford to lose her. Kyouraku, although reliable could rub some people up the wrong way, plus he never really looked at any task with much enthusiasm, and she suspected that that wouldn't go over so well on this mission.

No, Kuchiki Byakuya was the obvious choice. He was powerful, serious and a member of nobility himself, he was everything this mission needed and more. He would be chosen. She couldn't have been surer.

"I hereby appoint Captain of the 2nd Squad Soi Fon to be in charge of this mission. Both you and your Lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo, are to depart tomorrow at dawn."

"_Huh?"_

Genryuusai banged his staff twice on the floor signaling the end of the meeting, "Dismissed,"

It took a moment for the shock to wear off…and a moment more for her mouth to actually start working again, "C…C…Captain Commander," she spluttered, stepping out of her station and kneeling before him. Genryuusai paused, standing over his chair, prepared to leave, the others Captains still stood in their stations awaiting his departure.

She heard a muttered, "What now?" from Zaraki.

"Please excuse my rudeness but…" she stalled; unsure of what to say. What the hell could she say? She had to find a way to get out of this without seeming either ungrateful in the trust placed in her, or a coward.

"Yes Captain?" Genryuusai prompted, "But what?"

"While I appreciate your confidence in me…" she began calmly, "surely one of the other Captains must be better suited to carrying out this mission."

"Aww…I think she's scared," Zaraki taunted from behind her, "Hey old man! Give me the mission, I'll get it done."

She ignored him and continued her plea, "It's not that I'm fearful of the mission Captain Commander, as you well know we at the Secret Mobile Corps welcome any challenge…However, I am not suited to be a diplomat. Neither, for that matter, is Captain Zaraki."

"What? You…" Zaraki began.

She quickly cut him off, "You're saying you are?"

He laughed, "Hell no."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

The words stunned Zaraki momentarily, then, slowly, a twisted grin began to spread across his face, he chuckled gently, "I'm gonna enjoy cutting your head off little girl," he said advancing from his station.

Feeling his approach Soi Fon's hand snuck behind her haori and grasped the hilt of Suzumebachi. She already knew where the first, and hopefully last, blow was going when Genryuusai spoke again, "Kenpachi, return to your station."

Zaraki stopped mid-stride, the wolfish grin vanishing from his face, "Oh come on," he protested, "Just let me cut her up a little. I won't kill her," he bargained, "Just teach her a little lesson."

Genryuusai said nothing. For a moment there was a standoff, the two men staring silently at one another. But it soon ended with Zaraki who, with Soi Fon watching him out of the corner of her eye, returned grumbling to his station.

With that taken care of Genryuusai turned his attention back to his 2nd Squad Captain. "Judging from your statement, I assume that you have somebody in mind?"

Soi Fon kept her head lowered, "If I may make a suggestion. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya is nobility himself. Surely Lady Schweitzer would feel more comfortable in his company rather than my own. That's without even mentioning my Lieutenant who is still not fit to be amongst regular people, let alone a family of that stature."

She waited. Genryuusai remained silent for a long time, she knew that he was staring at her, and so kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

Eventually, the silence was broken. Unfortunately, it wasn't Genryuusai who broke it. "The Captain Commander has already requested that I take on this mission, however, due to personal conflicts between my family and the Schweitzer's I was forced to decline," Kuchiki Byakuya's voice held a slight smugness to it and Soi Fon knew that inside of that cool, collected exterior he must have been laughing his ass off.

"Personal conflicts?" Ukitake inquired, _"Sticking his nose into other people's business as usual,"_ she thought sourly. "What kind of personal conflicts."

"I would rather not discuss it," Byakuya replied, "However, I do agree with the 2nd Squad Captains assessment regarding her Lieutenant," her body went rigid. "I myself have experienced Lieutenant Omaeda's company. I agree with the Captains belief that he would be more of a hindrance than a help during a highly sensitive mission such as this."

Genryuusai hmmed loudly, "Do you have any other suggestions?"

Much to Soi Fon's displeasure, Byakuya did, "I believe it would be beneficial to appoint a different Lieutenant to Captain Soi Fon's command for the duration of this mission."

This was going from bad to worse.

Kyouraku was the first to offer, "What about Nanao-chan? She's quite the lady and I'm sure she'd charm the trousers right off those nobles."

The noble Shinigami shook his head, "While that may be, I believe for a show of true force at least one male must be present."

"_True force." _

She was going to kill him for that remark.

"If I may make a suggestion," Soi Fon heard Komamura step forward from his station. "I personally believe Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei would be ideal for this mission."

"On what basis?" she found herself asking angrily, "I would not refer to a man who was so easily duped by his _own_ Captain as ideal in any way, shape or form."

If Kommamura was offended by her tone he didn't show it. "Be that as it may, Lieutenant Hisagi has an exemplary record of service, has taken to running the 9th Squad with both efficiency and dedication, and I personally believe his character to be beyond reproach," he had moved forward and was now standing beside her. "And need I remind you that the former Captain Tousen duped us all, not just his Lieutenant."

"You need not," she hissed quietly.

"What of the 9th Squad?" Hitsugaya commented, "If Hisagi leaves then who'll take command?"

"I will," Komamura replied solidly, "It will not be difficult to combine the 9th Squad with my own until Lieutenant Hisagi's return."

"And the 2nd?" Kyouraku asked.

"I believe Lieutenant Omaeda is more than capable of handling the squad for a month. If not he would not be worthy of the title given to him," Komamura said.

Soi Fon felt sick, "_Oh, god no."_

Genryuusai though found the idea appealing, "Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes."

"Have you encountered Lieutenant Hisagi in the past?"

"I have."

"What are your opinions of him for this mission?"

A pause, Soi Fon remained silent, "I believe he is acceptable for the task."

That was all Genryuusai needed to hear, with another hmm he said, "Very well, as of this moment Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei of the 9th Squad will be temporarily placed under the command of 2nd Squad Captain Soi Fon. Until Lieutenant Hisagi's return, command of the 9th Squad will be given to 7th Squad Captain Komamura Sajin. Are there any further objections?"

Inside her head Soi Fon screamed objections, but she allowed none of them to be known, it was pointless; she'd already lost. "Very well the two of you will leave tomorrow at dawn…dismissed."

Outside the building, the rain continued to fall. Inside it, Soi Fon wanted to die.

* * *

**5:45pm**

**9th Squad Barracks**

Hisagi was unable to hide his surprise. "Me?"

Towering over the 9th Squad Lieutenant, Komamura gave a nod,"That's correct,"

Hisagi was at a loss for words. When his 5th Seat had appeared at the office, stating that Captain Komamura was requesting an audience with him, he hadn't even batted an eyelid; he'd assumed it would be just another of the regular visits that Komamura made to the 9th Squad, double checking Hisagi's squad reports and making sure that the young Lieutenant wasn't getting overwhelmed by his duties.

But this was something completely out of the blue, "A…am I being punished?" he eventually managed to stutter.

Although a serious question Komamura tipped his head back and roared with laughter, "Of course not," he said, once it had subsided, "The reason you were chosen was because all the Captains agreed that you were best suited for the job."

"Surely that can't be true," Hisagi protested, "I'm sure there must be another Lieutenant more suitable than myself. Lieutenant Nanao, or Lieutenant Abarai perhaps?"

Komamura smiled patiently, "Hisagi, you should see this as an opportunity. Working closely alongside another Captain is an invaluable way to improve your own skills."

Hisagi nodded, "I understand that, but I've never even trained with the 2nd Squad, let alone fought alongside Captain Soi Fon."

"This mission calls for a delicate balance of both strength and diplomacy. I am well aware of the reputation Captain Soi Fon holds amongst some of the Lieutenants…," Komamura said.

"_Aggressive, petulant…dangerous," _the words hit home like a thunderbolt, they'd all been said by Omaeda, and he was _her_ Lieutenant.

"However," Komamura continued, "I believe her to be an especially dedicated and skilled warrior," he said, before adding, "despite her volatile temper."

Hisagi listened politely, nodding his agreement until Komamura had finished. "What will happen to my unit?"

"I'll be taking command of them until you return," Komamura said kindly.

He was relieved; Hisagi knew that Komamura would treat his men kindly and not as a burden like he suspected some of the other Captains would have done. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being punished somehow. That, maybe, by sending him off on this mission Genryuusai was telling him that he wasn't fit to lead the squad. Suddenly, all of the old doubts and fears returned.

Hisagi forced them away for the time being, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Is there anything I should do?"

Komamura took a deep breath and thought about it for several seconds before answering, "Although the official orders are still being drafted you should inform your squad that they are to report to the 7th Squad barracks tomorrow morning for orders. You should also report to Captain Soi Fon. She's the lead of this operation and will inform you of any necessary requirements."

Hisagi nodded his understanding, "Thank you for telling me personally Captain Komamura, I appreciate the kindness."

Komamura shook his head, "Think nothing of it Hisagi, I am merely doing for you what I hope others would do for me."

"Even so..." Hisagi trailed off.

Komamura smiled, "Good luck Hisagi, I have faith that you will do an excellent job," turning on his heels he began to walk away before adding, "I hope the rain stops before your departure tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

**8:23pm**

**2nd Squad Grounds**

They were watching him, had been ever since he'd crossed the bridge. He'd counted six so far, tracking him silently ever since he'd passed through the perimeter and entered the 2nd Squad grounds.

Unlike the other squads of the Gotei 13, all of which had quite similar layouts and were set deep in the heart of Sereitei should an emergency occur, the 2nd Squad grounds were noticeably different. Positioned on the outskirts, a deep canyon separated it from the main body, making it both the most isolated and the biggest area assigned to any one squad.

Dense woodland flanked Hisagi on both sides, camouflaging those that followed, as he made his way down the dirt path heading for the heart of Squad 2 territory.

It was an unnerving feeling, being watched like this, made worse by the fact that it was already pitch black and the only light to guide him was of the unsubstantial kind that the moon so kindly offered. It made the going slow. The path always illuminating for a few brief seconds before, once again, the moon disappeared behind tenacious rainclouds and the path was swallowed by the hungry night.

Hisagi stopped and listened to the rain thud against the umbrella, waiting for the moon to emerge once again so that he could continue his journey. Surveying the wooded area to his right he noticed that one of the reitsu that had been tracking him had disappeared, now there were only five pairs of eyes. He surmised that the missing person must have gone on ahead to alert the Captain of his impending arrival.

He thought about his own squad, and how they had taken the announcement that he would be leaving them for a month. At first it had been met with confusion, followed by worry.

"_They're not thinking of transferring you are they sir?"_ one of the more insecure of the group had asked.

His laugh had been genuine, "_Of course not,"_ the thought of him working as an assassin was preposterous.

"_Don't be an idiot,"_ his 6th Seat had stated angrily, _"Everybody knows that the Lieutenant is a man of honor. There's no way he'd want to work with Secret Mobile Corps."_

That much was true enough. Ever since his entry into the Gotei 13 he'd always regarded the 2nd Squad with a quiet disdain. Their belief that it was okay to dispatch an opponent without him ever knowing that they were there went against everything Captain Tousen had taught him to believe.

It was not how a true warrior should act.

"_But what if they want the Lieutenant to replace Lieutenant Omaeda, it's obvious that Lieutenant Hisagi would make a better Lieutenant for the 2__nd_ _Squad. Hell…even I would be,"_ another squad member had said, voicing his concern.

"_You'd have to achieve Shikai first."_

"_Shut up."_

Hisagi had spoken up before a debate could get started, _"Captain Komamura has assured me that this is only temporary. Once the mission has been completed I will be allowed to return to my duties leading the 9__th__ Squad,"_ the concerns had stopped then. Everyone in Sereitei who knew Captain Komamura also knew that he was a man of his word. He was trusted.

After a while someone spoke again, _"It could be worse for you sir. At least Captain Soi Fon is cute. You could've been going with Captain Kurotsotchi." _

Laughter had filled the barracks, _"Cute? Are you nuts? She's got the body of a twelve year old boy."_

More laughter, _"Come on, settle down,"_ Hisagi had called, happy that the mood had been lifted but slightly uncomfortable by the way the conversation was heading.

He was ignored, _"Well, I heard she was a lesbian."_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh yeah, big time, apparently she's always fawning over the former 2__nd_ _Squad Captain like a lovesick puppy."_

That was it, _"Enough!"_ the sharp change in his voice had immediately reduced the room to silence. _"Need I remind you that Captain Soi Fon is in fact a __**Captain**__, and as such deserves our respect…not ridicule,"_ wherever he cast his glare it was avoided by sheepish squad members. _"Some of the other Lieutenants have voiced an opinion that I am too soft on you, that I let you slack off. I have always defended myself and my running of this squad. Perhaps I was mistaken,"_ he'd taken a deep breath, his squad had remained silent, _"There is one thing I absolutely do not tolerate, and that is anybody from my squad disrespecting a Captain. Is that understood?"_ nobody answered.

"_Sorry sir,"_ a voice had filtered from the crowd.

"_Won't happen again sir,"_ followed by another one.

Mumbled apologies echoed from the other squad members as Hisagi had watched them shift uncomfortably in front of him, _"See that it doesn't,"_ he'd said, and then, his face had softened and he'd smiled, _"Besides…I don't think about things like that, it depresses me."_

Everybody had laughed, and Hisagi had once again known that there was no need to worry about his position, about why Genryuusai had selected him for this mission, or what was going to happen in the next month. Because, at that moment he knew that he was damn good at his job.

He stopped walking and raised the umbrella slightly.

Before him the path ended and the tree line on both sides cut sharp ninety degree angles giving way to a vast circle of open fields. A few buildings were scattered here and there, but his focus was on the one set squarely in the center.

It was bigger than he'd expected, bigger than the 9th Squad barracks to be sure, even in this poor light he could still see its pure white walls and golden pillars clearly. As if on cue lightening lanced through the night sky lighting up the field and giving him a better look. He saw the thick wooden roof, adorned with carvings of Chinese dragons and lettering. Heavy wooden doors fifteen feet high guarded by two armed men. The building as a whole made an imposing impression. He wondered how many of the other Lieutenants had actually seen it.

He realized that he was staring and quickly started to make his way again, across the open area and towards the two guards who watched his approach with caution. Once he got to within fifteen meters of them the lead guard held out his hand. "Halt," he ordered, his voice though muffled by the rain could be heard clearly. Hisagi did as he was told and stopped walking. "State your business."

"I'm Lieutenant Hisagi of the 9th Squad, I would like to meet with your Captain," he called through the rain.

"For what purpose?"

Hisagi sighed; this was starting to get old, "We are to leave tomorrow on a mission, I will act as her subordinate. I'd like a chance to speak with her to ensure that there are no necessary items I should bring."

Neither guard said anything, they just waited. A minute passed, then another, and then another, and just when Hisagi was about to open his mouth to speak again he detected a presence, glanced upwards at the large doors moments before another Shinigami appeared beside the lead guard that he had been speaking too.

They were fast, so fast that he'd almost missed the guys approach altogether.

The newcomer said something to the lead guard that was lost in the rain. Hisagi saw him visibly relax and nod curtly in his direction, "You may enter. Please follow me, the Captain is expecting you."

Handing his staff to the newcomer the doors swung silently open and the guard turned and walked inside. Hisagi followed silently, passing the remaining two guards who ignored him and instead stared into the open fields.

His escort waited under the overhanging roof until Hisagi had caught up with him before jerking his head to the left, "The Captains quarters are this way, please try not to touch anything."

Hisagi was actually a little offended by that remark. "Excuse me?"

The escort responded without turning to face Hisagi, "I mean no disrespect Lieutenant, there are many traps located throughout our base that you are unaware of, touching the wrong thing could be highly dangerous,"

Hisagi frowned, "Are you preparing for an invasion?"

"We are always prepared for any eventuality," the escort recited, as if it had been drilled into him since his days at the academy.

The conversation ended there and they continued on in silence through winding corridors and sliding wooden doors, as a matter of fact Hisagi could've sworn that they had passed the same sculpture three times already. _"Must be another feature of the building,"_ he concluded, _"If anybody who isn't meant to be here gets in they'd have a hell of a time finding their way around."_

He tried to remember the route that the two of them had taken. Through the entrance, turn left, second right, second left, fourth right, third left, fourth right…first…but that was where his memory failed him. He cursed his own stupidity, he should've been more aware of his surroundings, not thinking about how bizarre the entire layout of this structure was.

The escort stopped outside two sliding doors, "We're here," Hisagi watched as he kneeled before two sliding doors before doing the same.

Before the escort could open his mouth an irritated, but familiar, voice drifted out from the other side of the door, "What is it?"

The escort spoke without even opening the doors, "Excuse the intrusion. Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei of the 9th Squad has requested an audience with you."

"Very well," at her words, the escort stood and without a word, made his way down the hall.

Hisagi moved over to the doors and slid them open slowly, head bowed at the appropriate angle, "Thank you for seeing me at this hour," he began.

The voice, now unimpeded by the door, was much clearer this time, "What do you want?"

Hisagi stumbled at the frankness of the question, "…I…Well I..."

She continued her onslaught, "Spit it out Lieutenant, I haven't got all night."

Suddenly he was nervous, everything in his mind went blank and he began to desperately struggle to find anything to say. "…I wanted to…Or rather, I would…"

He heard her sigh, "Just get in here," she snapped.

"Yes ma'm," standing Hisagi finally lifted his head and looked at the Captain for the first time.

She stood behind her desk, her small frame partially hidden behind it, glowering at him, hands firmly set behind her back. The zanpakuto that lay on the desk was clearly a warning, in case he got any ideas about attacking her perhaps. He wondered if she did this with all of her guests, the young woman was clearly paranoid.

Following her lead he placed his hands behind his back and entered the room confidently. "I wish to inquire as to necessary equipment that might be needed for the mission," clear…concise…perfect, he was back on track.

Soi Fon could see his eyes kept trying to stray from their fixed forward looking position, down to Suzumebachi that rested on the table. "Does my zanpakuto make you feel uncomfortable Lieutenant?" she asked.

"No ma'm."

He didn't seem as nervous anymore, he'd obviously recovered from his earlier slip-up. "Then why do you keep trying to look at it."

"I'm not ma'm."

The question was laced with venom, "Are you calling me a liar Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"Of course not ma'm…I'm…"

"You're…"

"Intrigued by it ma'm."

Soi Fon hid a wry smile from him by turning to face the window, "And what is so intriguing about it."

"It is said it has the ability to kill any opponent in two strikes, no matter how minor they are."

"And that's intriguing to you because…"

He paused for a long while, "I'm unsure ma'm."

She turned to look at him, taking the chance to study the man she'd be working with for the next few weeks. She'd seen him around Sereitei before of course, normally behind the former Captain Tousen, but this was the first time they'd been this close to each other.

He was soaked to the bone. That much was obvious. She seemed to recall that his hair, now matted to his head, was normally spiky. He was tall and looked physically strong, with a small 69 tattooed onto the left side of his face and three nasty looking scars.

"Why should I trust that you are capable of completing this mission with me Lieutenant," she asked, after she had finished sizing him up.

"Ma'm, I am well versed in both kidou and zanpakuto combat. I have served as the Lieutenant of the 9th Squad for a number of years now and…"

She interrupted him, "Under Captain Tousen."

There was an uncomfortable pause, "…Yes ma'm."

"Hmm," she sat at her desk and removed Suzumebachi from in front of her, "Tell me Lieutenant," she began slowly, "What is your opinion of Captain Tousen?"

Hisagi answered without hesitation, "While Captain of the 9th Squad Captain Tousen was a kind man who was patient with his squad. He is an extremely skilled Shinigami and I learnt a lot under his guidance."

Soi Fon raised her eyebrows, "A rather brief assessment. So, what is your opinion now that he has betrayed Sereitei?"

This was more difficult, "While I do not understand his motives for betraying Sereitei, I believe that Captain Tousen believes that what he is doing is just. As such I have no opinion on the matter. He is now with the former Captain Aizen, and my loyalty is to Sereitei."

"_A very diplomatic answer,"_ Soi Fon thought. However, she was a little impressed by the Lieutenant; most would have denounced their Captains and sworn to kill them when they got the opportunity. But this one had stated what he'd believed and that was all. No approval, no damnation, no judgment whatsoever. It had happened and he had accepted it…interesting.

She stood, "Very well. We leave tomorrow at 5:30am from the east gate, _do not_ be late. As for equipment…" she paused to think about it, "…Bring your ceremonial robes for when we meet Lady Schweitzer, also go to the Technological and Research Bureau, have them give you Reitsu Dampening pills, if the bandits do make an appearance, I want our presence to be a surprise."

Hisagi nodded, "Yes ma'm."

"Dismissed," Hisagi nodded again and turned to leave the room. Just as he was about to step over the threshold the 2nd Squad Captain spoke again. "Lieutenant," he stopped and turned to look at her, she was seated back at her desk filling in forms, "I don't tolerate failure," she looked up, "Try not to disappoint me. It would be very bad for you."

"I can assure you Captain that I won't."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and its licensors, I own nothing

* * *

**Scars that Sting**

**4:15am**

**2nd Squad Captains Quarters**

As dawn broke over Soul Society, and the first rays of light began to turn darkness gray, Soi Fon slipped on her Captains haori and slid Suzumebachi securely into place behind her before taking one last look around her quarters.

Everything was as it should be. All of the drawers to her desk had been locked, and sufficiently booby trapped, to prevent prying eyes from rifling through her personal belongings. The two cushions that had previously sat beside her table were stacked neatly in the far corner, and the tatami mat where she slept had been neatly folded and slid under the table.

She was ready to go.

Snatching the duffel from the corner of the room, she proceeded to tie the strap securely around her shoulder before sliding the door open. She paused briefly to take one last look around her quarters, in case she should never return, before sliding the door closed.

"Good luck on your mission Captain," a passing guard saluted.

Soi Fon ignored him as she began to make her way through the long since memorized maze of identical corridors and doorways. She didn't believe in luck. Fate...possibly, but luck...never. If she'd believed in luck then she knew that she would've been dead a long time ago. No, skill was all that mattered as a shinigami.

"_And there's nobody more skilled than I,"_ her mind whispered proudly.

She stared ahead as normal, purposefully ignoring those whom she passed. Feeling irritation at the 'good mornings' and 'safe journeys' offered to her by some, and pride at those who simply passed her by, focusing more on their duties than on trying to impress her. Those were the ones who would last. She'd been a captain long enough to be able to identify the weak from the strong. To tell who would still be here in five years, and who would be nothing more than a distant memory.

As a captain of the Gotei 13 she took great pride in showing courtesy and respect to those above her station. At ceremonies and meetings those things were important to her, they were a display of character and discipline. But on the battlefield they were insignificant; and Soi Fon trained the shinigami of squad 2 to believe that they must be constantly ready for battle.

Those that listened to her advice would be the ones who'd survive. The rest...well, it would be their own fault.

"Captaaiiiiinnn..."

There was of course, always, the exception that proved the rule.

Soi Fon paused, her hand still reaching for the wooden doors, as the wailing voice echoed throughout the barracks, followed closely by the steady rumble of thundering footsteps fast approaching from behind. She didn't bother to turn around; the idiot didn't deserve such recognition.

"Captaaaiiiinnnn..." that god awful sound again, this time from the far end of the same corridor. Soi Fon gritted her teeth to prevent herself from hurling insults at her idiotic Lieutenant, who, despite his bulky appearance, managed to make up the remaining ground between them in three seconds flat, skidding to a halt behind her. "C...C...Captain," he panted pathetically, in between deep breaths.

"What is it?" she asked sternly, staring dead ahead.

"I...is...is it...true?" Omaeda continued to pant, silently vowing never to put his body through this much strenuous exercise before breakfast again.

"Is what true?"

"That...that Lieutenant Hisagi is going with you?" leaning against the wall Omaeda finally managed to push himself upright.

Soi Fon turned her head slightly and cast a sideways glance in his direction. For a long time she just stared at him with the same cold eyes that she always had. It had always baffled her as to how Omaeda had not only managed to achieve shikai, but then gone on to pass the grueling Lieutenant's exam that she herself moderated. It was one of life's mysteries that continuously annoyed her.

"That's correct," she said finally.

"B...But why?" Omaeda spluttered, "I'm your Lieutenant, shouldn't I be the one to go on this mission with you."

"If I had it my way that would be the case," Soi Fon answered truthfully, choosing to ignore the elation that flashed across her Lieutenant's face. "However, Lieutenant Hisagi was assigned to my command by Captain Commander Genryuusai himself. I couldn't possibly have refused."

"But why Hisagi?"

Soi Fon arched an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem with Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"O...Of course not," Omaeda said defensively.

"From what I saw last night he seems a more than capable shinigami," Soi Fon commented, oblivious to the horror her words froze onto Omaeda's face, "Plus, his service record is exemplary...," she continued on unaware that Omaeda had long since stopped listening.

"_L...Last night?"_ horrific images flashed through the 2nd Squad Lieutenants mind. He saw his poor, sweet, Captain pinned to the floor by that beast Shuuhei, a demonic grin spread wide across his face, laughing cruelly at her pleas for mercy, clamping a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream Omaeda's name, and then...

"Omaeda!"

Her angry shout, thankfully, shattered the nightmare into pieces bringing him back into the present, "U...Uh...Yes Captain."

"While I'm gone," Soi Fon had turned to face the doorway again, "You're in charge of the squad, try not to mess it up too badly."

"Of course not Captain, you can count on me," he announced proudly, thumping a meaty fist against his chest.

Soi Fon shuddered at the thought of leaving Omaeda in charge for a whole month, an image of the second squad grounds ablaze flashed through her mind, "I hope so," she warned, before finally sliding the door open and continuing on her way, "I'm leaving," she said.

Omaeda gulped, a lump lodged firmly in his throat, fearing that he would never see his beloved Captain again. Raising both arms in the air, he decided to give her the finest farewell he could muster.

"Safe journey Captain," he roared loudly, "Good luck on your mission, we'll all miss y..."

Unfortunately for Omaeda, the vase that smashed into his mouth prevented him from continuing.

* * *

Stepping outside the squad two barracks, and immediately into a flash-step, Soi Fon noticed the air was still muggy and filled with the condensation of yesterdays rainfall. Almost immediately, she felt uncomfortably sticky as her freshly cleaned uniform dampened and clung to her small frame.

She covered the squad two grounds quickly, passing through the already opened gate and over the wooden bridge in a matter of minutes. She was heading for the heart of Sereitei where she would then take a sharp left and proceed to make her way towards the east gate.

That damn Omaeda had made her late.

She'd still be early of course, but even so...

She quickly pushed the angry thoughts out of her mind, deciding instead to revel in the feeling of the wind as it whipped against her small body making her squinted eyes water. Ever since she'd first learned the flash-step technique she liked to imagine that the flowing wind was trying to slow her down; angry at the fact that she was traveling faster than it could blow. She pushed herself to go faster, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she felt the resistance increase.

"_Is that all you can do?"_ she thought happily, seeing the fast approaching white walls of the central Sereitei layout.

With right foot bouncing gently off the ground, and by applying the slightest of pressure Soi Fon was sent airborne. Sailing high above the Sereitei wall, she looked for a place to land and, finding a suitable location, took it perfectly in stride, racing across the top so as to avoid any patrolling guards.

The sun had risen higher, the sky now taking on a more purplish hue as dawn approached. She estimated that by the time she arrived at the gate there would still be an hour before they were due to depart.

She wondered when her temporary lieutenant would arrive. The impression he'd given her last night was one of discipline. On that basis she judged that he would probably be early, possibly thirty minutes or so. However, last night had been their first encounter and it was equally as likely that said show of discipline was exactly that...a show.

She came to the crossroads and leaped gracefully to the opposite wall heading east, her mind able to rifle through the information she'd received last night while her well trained body controlled the necessary motions, such as balance, on autopilot.

The personal assessment given to her on request had contained a plethora of in-depth information on Lieutenant Hisagi. It wasn't a surprise, all shinigami had such files, and at her level the only ones that were restricted viewing were those of other Captains (including her own) and Central 46 members. Not that there was much point in restricting _those,_ now that Aizen had assassinated them all.

The majority of the information contained in the file had been useless; mission reports, allergies, zanpakuto and kidou proficiency levels etc, etc. But there had been a couple of things that had caught her eye.

The first thing she'd noticed was his surprisingly high number of commendations. It wasn't unusual for a lieutenant to have seven or eight such recommendations, but Lieutenant Hisagi had received twelve. Naturally, most of the entries had been from the former Captain Tousen, who had spoke, both, of the Lieutenant's bravery and skill on the battlefield. She'd automatically ignored them; a commendation from a traitor was less than worthless to her. However, he'd also received the praise of three other Captains, the most prominent one being Captain Kommamura who was recorded as stating that _"Lieutenant Hisagi is not only a skilled warrior, but also a compassionate man who works both efficiently and effectively with others in order to complete his mission." _This hadn't really surprised Soi Fon; since Kommamura had been singing the Lieutenants praises yesterday in the Captains Meeting it was only natural that they'd worked together before.

At first she'd dismissed these comments as nothing more than misguided loyalty. After all, everyone knew that Kommamura had been especially close to the former Captain Tousen, their friendship hadn't exactly been a secret. But upon further reflection she'd realized that she may have been mistaken.

Whilst Kommamura had been close to Tousen, he was a fair Captain. If somebody was worthy of praise...he would give it, if somebody stepped out of line...he would scold them. He took pride in his captaincy and she'd doubted that he would ever give a recommendation to somebody who didn't deserve it. Eventually, she'd decided to accept his comments as fair and had continued.

There had been two other mentions from Kommamura along the same lines as the first, and also one mention from both Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku, although she suspected that it was, in fact, Lieutenant Ise that had filled in the "Special Mention" part of Captain Kyoraku's form. Soi Fon couldn't imagine him using the word _"adept"_ in a sentence.

Suffice to say that both mentions had commented on Lieutenant Hisagi's proficiency as a shinigami.

It had been eighteen pages until she'd found the only other point of interest in the report.

It had been the psychological profile of Lieutenant Hisagi performed by one of the former, higher ranking members of Central 46.

Most of it had bored her to tears. Protection complex, fear of failure, the usual things that most weak willed shinigami whined about. But then she'd come across something she'd never encountered before. At first, she'd thought she'd misread the small paragraph tucked away at the bottom of page, but after rereading it she realized that it was, in fact, how it seemed.

It hadn't been an especially long paragraph, it was more of a note really, probably taken at the end of the session, but it was something she'd never heard, nor thought possible, before.

"_...When questioned on the subject of his recent shikai activation, Lieutenant Hisagi became tense and noticeably nervous. At first, he would not respond to our questions about his zanpakuto, named Kazeshini, instead stating that he felt no need to rely on his shikai state while in battle. When further pressed as to why he felt this, Lieutenant Hisagi stated that the reason for his refusal was simply that he **feared** his zanpakuto. Further observation is necessary and a report has been filed with the Threat Assessment Division."_

The Threat Assessment Division.

Soi Fon knew all too well what that meant.

The report had been dated two months before the discovery of the Central 46 massacre, which meant that Lieutenant Hisagi was an awfully lucky individual.

One month later and he might have ended up just like...

She immediately broke the train of thought, cursing her stupidity for even thinking along those lines.

She instead focused her mind on the way forward, her eyesight, always observing but never seeing, only now registered the familiar sight of the eastern gate slowly fading into view.

She was thankful for it.

* * *

**5:05am**

**East Gate**

An unwelcome sight greeted her at the gate.

"_Damnit...he's already here,"_ Soi Fon thought as her form flickered back into normal view as she landed comfortably in front of the gate.

There he was. Standing to attention, hands clasped firmly behind his back, eyes staring dead ahead, a small cloth sack resting at his feet, Hisagi Shuuhei. It looked like he'd been there for a while.

"_I'm going to kill Omaeda,"_ her mind whispered bitterly. She stalked towards the Lieutenant who remained motionless, waiting for her to address him. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation and instead, she breezed past him and headed towards the gate. Only acknowledging his presence long enough to throw a, "If you're trying to impress me Lieutenant...then try harder," over her shoulder. She undid her own cloth bag and dropped it to the ground as she walked, "And carry my bag."

Hisagi bristled internally at the rude tone, but he managed to keep his outside demeanor impassive. "Yes ma'm," he said, picking up his own bag before gathering the Captains' as he followed her towards the gate.

He'd made an extra effort to get to the gate early this morning, believing that in doing so he might be able to show Captain Soi Fon how seriously he took his job as a shinigami.

Obviously, he'd been wrong.

"_It would seem the rumors about her are true,"_ his mind commented sarcastically as he fell into line behind the much shorter captain who was striding towards the gate with a posture that gave off the impression that she might just blow a hole through the solid stone, rather than wait for the gatekeeper to raise it.

Fortunately, she didn't.

Stopping in front of the enormous stone slab, that doubled as one of only four entryways into Sereitei, Soi Fon remained motionless. At first Hisagi thought she was merely considering something important, however, upon getting closer realized that she was actually scouring the surrounding area, her eyes darting left and right searching for Kaiwan, gatekeeper of the east.

He stopped a few feet behind her and heard her murmur, "Where the hell is he?"

"It doesn't look like anybody's around," Hisagi said, looking around to see if maybe there was a clue to the absent gatekeepers whereabouts behind them.

"I can see that!" Soi Fon snapped irritably, making Hisagi immediately regret opening his mouth, "The question is, why the hell not?" she continued.

Hisagi knew it was a rhetorical question but offered a suggestion anyway, "Could he be on the other side?" he asked, craning his head upwards so he could see the top of the gate.

"How should I know?" Soi Fon replied, the words still irritable, but a little less so than before. She turned her head to look at Hisagi and saw him staring up into the sky. "I doubt he's up there Lieutenant," she said sarcastically. He immediately lowered his gaze.

"...Shall I scout around the vicinity?" Hisagi offered, after a moments uncomfortable silence, "He may be around here somewhere."

Soi Fon sighed wearily; this mission hadn't even begun and it was already getting on her nerves. "Fine," she muttered after a few moments, deciding that being proactive was preferable to standing around, like a couple of idiots, waiting. "I'll take the north, you take the south," she said gesturing to a small wood filled with thick fern trees behind Hisagi, "Leave the bags. He shouldn't be too far from here. We'll meet back at this location in ten minutes...preferably with Kaiwan."

"Of course," Hisagi acknowledged, nodding his understanding and placing both cloth bags beside a large rock resting beside the gate. When he turned back around, the Captain had disappeared.

Sighing wearily he rubbed the back of his head and turned to look at the rather large forest behind him. It wouldn't be problem for him to search it...he just didn't think that anything as large as Kaiwan could possibly walk through that dense woodland without leaving a trail of broken trees and crushed foliage in his wake.

But it was better than standing around here waiting with Captain Soi Fon. That was one thing he was damn sure of.

He stepped forward, his body shimmering as he prepared to enter a flashstep, when a startled flock of birds fled screeching from the woods in front of him.

Hisagi paused, watching as the frightened creatures soar overhead and head south.

He looked at his feet. He could have sworn that he had just felt the ground move. Nothing major, just a light tremor...there it was again...and again...and again. Sure enough the ground was definitely moving beneath him, and now that he focused, he could also hear a slow but steady thumping sound, similar to that of somebody beating a large ceremonial drum, heading towards him.

There was no doubt about it, he was hearing footsteps, which meant that Kaiwan must have finally...

"Lieutenant!"

The sudden shout from behind frightened the life out of him.

Startled, he flinched inadvertently and looked behind him to see the 2nd Squad Captain standing exactly where she had been just a few moments prior. She raised an eyebrow at his rather unprofessional reaction to her call, "Something wrong Lieutenant?"

Feeling his face begin to burn Hisagi quickly turned away from her, "No Captain," he stated firmly, trying to contain his embarrassment... "However, unless I'm mistaken, the gatekeeper has finally arrived."

The two stood in silence as the thumping grew closer and closer, until, finally, an enormous yawning head emerged from behind the trees, followed by an equally enormous body. Hisagi could do nothing but marvel at the sheer size of the guardian, who lumbered slowly towards them, lazily scratching the roof of his head with one house sized hand.

Even though he was only half the size of a fully grown Menos, Kaiwan was easily twice as broad and covered in thick white hair from head to toe, he looked like a giant, albino orangutan.

Hisagi quickly decided to keep that thought to himself. It was said that Kaiwan was the second strongest of the four guardians, after Jidanbou, and had the combat ability that rivaled that of a Lieutenant.

Hisagi could see why nobody had managed to break in through the east gate in over a hundred years.

Soi Fon, though, was less impressed.

"Where have you been?" she shouted angrily at the gatekeeper when he was finally within range to hear her over the booming footsteps.

"Hmm?" Kaiwan blinked lazily and stopped walking; he was positive he heard something. He craned his head left, then right and seeing nothing finally looked down where he identified the source of the noise.

It was coming from two soul reapers. One was a male, wearing a sleeveless uniform and standing quietly to attention, the other, making all of the noise, was a rather animated young girl who was shouting profanities at him that he couldn't quite fully hear. He stopped walking and groaned, "Uh...what time is it?" he asked slowly, choosing to ignore the angry female and instead directing his question to the quiet male.

The blinked twice, slightly surprised, before answering "I'm not sure," he replied honestly, drawing the fury of the young girl away from Kaiwan and onto him instead.

"Just open the gate!" Soi Fon demanded furiously, after she'd finished shouting at Hisagi.

Kaiwan frowned, "Young lady, didn't your father ever tell you that manners don't cost anything." It was only then that his tired eyes registered the white captains haori that she was wearing, "Hmm," he lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "You're the captain that I'm to let through?"

Soi Fon smirked, mistaking his obvious surprise as an apologetic question, "That's right," she proclaimed haughtily, "I'm 2nd Squad Captain Soi Fon, and I demand that you open this gate immediately."

There was a short pause.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Captain?"

She almost exploded. Seeing the Captains hand fly behind her, obviously reaching for her zanpakuto, Hisagi quickly stepped forward to intervene and called up to the giant, "Please! Show some respect when you are addressing a Captain," his words were neither threatening nor pleading, he stated them firmly and respectfully. It was this that drew the attention of both the gatekeeper and the captain.

Her rage broken by the sudden call Soi Fon stared in shock at the Lieutenant who stood looking up at the giant in front of him. Kaiwan stared back. A few moments before he had been prepared to draw his own weapon at the perceived threat that the captain had shown, but now he just nodded. "You're right," he admitted with a sigh, he looked to the captain, "My apologies Captain Soi Fon," he stated earnestly, "I forgot my place."

Soi Fon straightened herself from the crouching position she'd assumed and turned away to look at the gate, "It's fine," she mumbled, the words just loud enough to be heard.

Kaiwan shook his head, "No, no...my father always told me that I should treat others with the respect that they deserve."

"Your father must have been a very kind man," Hisagi offered.

Kaiwan smiled and gave a vigorous nod, "Oh yes," he said enthusiastically; his former drowsiness now completely forgotten in lieu of the praise of his father, "He was always helping others as well as doing his duty. Everybody loved my father," his chest puffed out with pride.

"Was he a gatekeeper as well?"

"Certainly was, guarded this very gate for well over three hundred years," Kaiwan chuckled to himself, "Hell, he's the reason I became a gatekeeper in the first place."

"I believe you," Hisagi said, he turned and looked at the gate, "Kaiwan, we would appreciate your permission to pass through this gate. We have an important mission that we must attend to."

Kaiwan couldn't help but grin widely at the flattering words; no shinigami had ever asked his _permission_ before. "Of course," he announced loudly, "Leave it to me, I'll have that gate open for you in no time at all," he approached the giant stone slab with large, impressively nimble steps, followed by Hisagi who retrieved the cloth bags from beside the rock and tightly wrapped one around each shoulder.

Soi Fon walked quietly behind them, embarrassment eating away at her own inability to get the gate opened. She stared at Hisagi who seemed much better suited to dealing with this gatekeeper than she, wondering why the hell that was. She was a Captain, and he was a mere Lieutenant. Kaiwan should have been listening to her orders, opening the gate as soon as she told him too, instead he was following the suggestions of the Lieutenant and she was the one being ignored. Her pride whispered desperately inside her mind, demanding that she call out to the two of them and insist that they acknowledge her presence there.

Instead, she bit her tongue and remained silent.

"Hey kid," Kaiwan said, having reached the gate he was now bending down to firmly grasp the bottom with both hands.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"9th Squad Lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei."

Kaiwan nodded thoughtfully, "Hisagi huh...I'll remember that name," he said, before looking over his shoulder at the young woman behind them, "Are you ready Captain?"

Soi Fon blinked in surprise at the sudden question, "...Yes, we're ready," she stated sternly.

"Okay then, here we go," opening his mouth wide Kaiwan roared loudly, his biceps bulging beneath the matted white fur the gate slowly rumbled upwards. "Just a little more," he muttered to himself, switching from pulling to pushing and forcing the gate the last few meters, over his head before letting it come to rest on his broad shoulders. He panted heavily at the exertion and smiled, _"I've still got it."_

"Okay," he called through gritted teeth, "You can go through. Good luck on your mission."

Soi Fon didn't wait for a second invitation, passing through the gateway immediately after Kaiwan had stabilized the stone slab on his shoulders. Hisagi followed after her, turning to give Kaiwan an appreciative nod, "Thank you, we appreciate it."

Soi Fon cursed internally, she had been hoping that Hisagi would keep his trap shut. But he hadn't, and now she was forced to do something that was very much unlike her.

Turning her head ever so slightly he gave the slightest semblance of a nod and muttered, "Thank you gatekeeper," as quietly as she could manage.

However, it was not quietly enough for Kaiwan to miss it, "You're welcome young lady," he said grinning happily, "Safe journey." Then, with one last nod in their direction Kaiwan heaved the gate back up above his head and stepped back inside the safety and comfort of Sereitei in one swift motion. Leaving the stone slab to smash back down into the ground and expel a large dust cloud, that enveloped both Captain and Lieutenant who stood silently staring back at the closed entrance.

"Let's go," Soi Fon said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

Hisagi took one last look at the stone slab before responding, "Hai," he said, turning and beginning to head for the ramshackle buildings that loomed ahead, announcing the entrance to east rukongai.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Personal Note**

A big thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. I apologize for the delay and for the shortness of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scars that Sting**

**7:15am**

**East Rukongai**

Inside the walls of Sereitei, there was a popular saying amongst Shinigami.

"_It could be worse, we could be in East Rukongai."_

During his time as a Shinigami, Hisagi had heard countless variations of this joke and he'd noticed that it never failed to draw a laugh or chuckle from those within earshot. There had even been a time when he'd used it himself.

**6 Months Ago**

**9th Squad Barracks**

"_Captain Tousen has gone..."_

The men and women of Squad 9 had been in shock over the sudden announcement.

"_...he won't be coming back anytime soon."_

"_Lieutenant! Where's the Captain gone?"_

"_To Hueco Mundo, with Captain's Aizen and Gin."_

A mixture of excited and nervous chatter had erupted all around him. The men had obviously struggled to understand how this could happen. Why would their kind, beloved, honourable Captain betray them?

Hisagi couldn't blame them; he didn't understand it himself.

"_The Captain's gone?"_

"_What are we going to do now?"_

"_I bet it's that damn Kenpachi's fault."_

It had happened when Hisagi had been listening to the panicked whispering of the others. Feeling lost and helpless an idea had suddenly struck him. Clearing his throat he managed to gather most of the attention in the room, _"I know this is a bad situation. But at least the Captain isn't in East Rukongai."_

…...

Hisagi had regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth. He'd panicked and made a stupid joke when he should have been showing strength and leadership, that the men could trust him to lead them through this tough time. _"I a..."_ his attempted apology was cut off by a chuckle. Followed by another. Then another.

It spread like an infection around the members of the squad and it wasn't long before laughter broke out. The discomfort that had filled the room moments earlier vanished in the sea of guffaws. Hisagi knew that part of it was down to nerves, that the men were so close to a pit of despair that if they didn't laugh then they might fall in. But he'd taken it.

In fact, he'd been thankful for that inappropriate joke.

However, after walking through the streets of East Rukongai for the last thirty minutes. Hisagi swore that he'd never utter those words again.

Soi Fon's eyes were everywhere. The surrounding people didn't know it of course.

But they were.

Striding through the dust filled streets and past ramshackle houses, Soi Fon was very aware of the eyes that peered out at them from within darkened doorways and past rag curtains.

Usually left alone, the mere presence of Shinigami frightened the citizens of East Rukongai; for them it meant trouble. A criminal maybe, or even worse, a hollow.

So they cowered in their homes, watching the Shinigami approach, breathing sighs of relief as they passed and watching them once again until they disappeared from view. For it was only then that they'd consider themselves safe.

Soi Fon knew the reputation and layout of this place all too well, and it would probably surprise other Shinigami to know that this wasn't her first visit to this dump. Before her ascendancy to the rank of Captain Soi Fon had come here on no fewer than three occasions, hunting criminals with other members of the Special Forces.

To her expert eyes she could tell it hadn't changed at all.

Behind her the Lieutenant was lagging slightly, taking in the scenery like it was some damn sightseeing tour while, at the same time, taking great care not to fall far enough behind for her to scold him for slowing them down.

She'd increased the speed of her stride three times now and each time he'd adjusted accordingly.

It was beginning to get annoying.

Spotting a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye Soi Fon slowed slightly, her eyes immediately focussing in on the area while at the same time staying alert for signs of an ambush.

A woman, dressed in what could only be described as a bed-sheet stumbled out of one of the doorways and staggered towards them. To say she looked like death would be generous. Matted blonde hair, congealed with dirt and god knows what else framed a face that was so gaunt and sickly looking that Soi Fon found it impossible to hide the revulsion she felt. Eyes, deliriously wide stared at her and a jaw, seemingly without muscles, hung gaping as the woman began a stuttered shamble towards them, one arm outstretched.

Soi Fon stopped and a few moments later Hisagi, having caught up, appeared at her side.

For a moment she had trouble finding the right words to put to the Lieutenants expression. Grimacing, she thought it was a reaction akin to her own, revulsion. But something about it was different. His eyes didn't show any of the trademark signs that this man had just seen something that utterly repulsed him; which the thing currently shuffling towards them certainly brought about in her. There was something sad in them.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant started to move again. However, instead of continuing down the street like any sane person would have, he was actually approaching the hideous mess.

Soi Fon watched silently as he met the woman halfway, reaching out and grasping the outstretched hand in his own.

He was saying something.

The woman's eyes softening slightly and the gaping mouth closed, Soi Fon strained to hear what it was the Lieutenant was saying to her. However, no matter how hard she tried his voice was just low enough and her distance just far enough to make hearing anything a virtual impossibility.

Finally, with a nod Hisagi turned and made his way back to Soi Fon who regarded him with a cool gaze.

The woman, clutching something in her hand, stumbled round and began the pathetic march back to her makeshift home.

"Making friends Lieutenant?"

"No ma'm," his face was infuriatingly passive as always.

"I should hope not, we're here to do a mission, not to make nice with the locals. Try to remember that."

"I'll try."

"_Was that sarcasm?"_ Soi Fon couldn't be sure, for a moment she just stared at the Lieutenant who remained unflinching as always before turning on her heels and continuing on her way.

Hisagi couldn't help but allow a small smile pass his lips before following.

Inside her shack the woman unwrapped the gift given to her by the handsome stranger.

A singsong voice drifted out past her lips, "He was nice," her toothless mouth warping into a giddy smile.

On the floor, resting atop the beige cloth they were concealed in, lay five circles of silver.

"We should eat something."

Surprised, Hisagi's first thought was that he'd misheard the Captain. Since the incident with the woman they'd been walking in silence and at a brisker than normal pace for the past two hours. Due to this they were extremely close to the border and making good time. Hisagi had assumed that the Captain would want to continue at their present pace.

She turned to glare at him, "Well?"

He was wrong. "I understand."

The glare narrows threateningly, "Are you mocking me Lieutenant?"

Hisagi's eyes widened at the accusation, "Of course not Captain."

"I should hope not, it wouldn't end well for you," turning Soi Fon silently fumed as she surveyed the surrounding area. They'd left the main residential district an hour ago, since then food stalls had been few and far between. The choices were some sort of dumpling stall or a rather pathetic looking noddle shack. Neither of which looked very appealing.

Eventually, Soi Fon decided to go with the one that looked less likely to give her food poisoning and headed towards the rather portly man in charge of the dumpling stall who was idly fanning himself with a sheet of paper. Upon seeing a Shinigami approach, not to mention the fact that the young woman's eyes were glaring a hole though him, the owner swallowed nervously and almost fell off of his stool in an effort to get up. "C...Can I help you Miss?"

Soi Fon eyed the steamed dumplings in front of her suspiciously, "I'd like some of these, preferably the ones that _won't _kill me."

The man nodded despite the pang of indignation at the accusation she'd made, "Of course, how many would you like?"

The woman had already turned and was headed towards one of the rickety tables in the shade, "Just bring me a plate, I'll tell you if it's too much."

Watching her take a seat the owner frowned and turned back to the dumplings only to get the fright of his life upon seeing another Shinigami.

Noticing the man Hisagi pointed at the dumplings, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a dozen of the pork," dumbfounded, the owner could only nod at the request, "Thank you, I'll be sitting over there."

Moving away Hisagi approached the table where Soi Fon was seated, from what he could tell she seemed to be staring off into the distance. He paused behind her for a moment, unsure of whether or not she expected him to sit somewhere else.

"Good thing you aren't an assassin Lieutenant, your footwork is terrible."

Hisagi felt a blush begin to creep up his neck, "I wasn't sure that I had permission to..."

"Just _sit_ down Lieutenant," Soi Fon watched as he slid into the seat diagonally opposite hers. He looked uncomfortable, his eyes moving to various locations before finally settling on staring past her. "We're making good time," he nodded in response, "if we keep this up we should be halfway to our objective before the day ends," another nod.

Hisagi stared at the owner who, with a rather worried expression on his face, seemed busy remaking the dumplings. He could feel the Captains eyes burning into him. Calmly, he turned to meet her gaze, "May I ask you a question Captain?"

Soi Fon cocked an eyebrow and she almost looked amused by the question, "Oh? So you can say more than _"Yes ma'm" _and_ "I understand"_?"

Hisagi ignored the barb and decided to take her sarcasm as a yes. "A moment ago you asked me if I was mocking you. Have I given you that impression?"

Soi Fon's face clouded over slightly and it was her turn to avoid his stare, "No, you haven't. I sometimes forget you're not my Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Omaeda."

"That's right, that idiot constantly spouts his own opinion while complaining loudly about every little thing."

"Would you like me to begin doing that?"

Her eyes were back on him immediately, "Not if you value the use of your legs. I put up with Omaeda because he is _my_ Lieutenant, chosen by _me_, since I made that mistake in the first place then I consider putting up with his incessant whining to be my punishment. I do not want nor need another Omaeda."

Strangely, Hisagi thought that if Omaeda actually heard how his Captain was talking about him right now, he'd be elated. The 2nd Squad Lieutenant never had been that bright. "I understand."

"Good," noticing the owner approach Soi Fon eyed the trembling plate set in front of her while reaching into the cloth bag at his side and extracting a pair of yellow and black chopsticks.

Hisagi did the same while nodding his thanks to the man who had already hurried away. Before they both started eating he decided to ask one more question while he had the chance, "Captain, why was _I_ chosen for this mission?"

At first he was ignored. Picking up the first dumpling and popping it into her mouth Soi Fon proceeded to chew and swallow it before meeting his questioning eyes, "Do you have a problem with being chosen?"

"Of course not, but there must be others better suited to meeting a noble family than myself."

"I agree..."

Hisagi flinched internally, _"She certainly doesn't mince words."_

"...but you are a capable Lieutenant who was available for this mission, as such you were the best possible candidate to accompany me in the eyes of Captain Commander Genryuusai," Soi Fon thought about adding in the part about her fervent objections to his being assigned but decided against it; if she had to work with him for the next month or so she may as well try to keep it as civil as possible.

"I appreciate your trust."

"It's not _my_ trust Lieutenant, don't forget that," or not.

Stiffening slightly at the venom at which accompanied the words Hisagi nodded, "I won't," turning his attention to his untouched plate, he began to eat.

Soi Fon followed suit, but at the same time she felt a very uncharacteristic feeling in her gut. Frowning at the sensation best described as a pang she eyed her plate once again before glancing over at the nervous owner who'd been watching them from his stool since he'd brought the food.

"_If I get sick, I will come back and kill you while you sleep!"_

As if able to read the young Captain's mind, the owner hurried inside.

**Soul Society Badlands**

At the same time that Hisagi and his temporary Captain were paying for their final meal before they began their deadly trek across the desert known only as The Badlands, a man stands at the entrance to a cave staring out over the arid wasteland that stretches as far as the eye can see.

He watches the approach of the Hell Butterfly with a shifting impatience and as the small insect begins its final ascent up the side of the mountain towards the cave the man, unable to keep patient any longer begins the descent from his sanctuary with giant leaps to meet it halfway.

Finally, the tired butterfly rests on his finger and, after a moment the man's formerly stern expression twists into a smile. Turning he bounded back up the rocks with the confidence that only someone with years of experience navigating the terrain could provide and re-enters the cave.

Moving swiftly through the maze of tunnels he arrived at a darkened chamber. He could sense the two others somewhere in the darkness, "You're gonna love this," he said, taking a seat beside a pile of unused zanpakuto.

"Is that a fact?" a young woman's sultry voice drifts over from the opposite side of the chamber.

In the darkness the man can just about make out her outline, resting against the wall with arms folded, "Yeah, it is," despite the gloom he holds up the finger that is still acting as a temporary perch for the butterfly, "Sereitei's on the move again."

"Oh, that is sooner than expected," the woman's voice muses playfully while she stroked the jagged wall gently, "I do hope it's somebody worthwhile this time. Playing with grunts is beyond boring."

"Can't argue there," raising his head to where he knows the last person is resting on a rocky outcrop ten feet above them he calls, "You wanna see?"

A sigh filters down and movement is heard as the person pushes themselves upright and into a sitting position, "Fine, show me."

Sensing a new designated address the Hell Butterfly cuts its break short and departs, this time on a far shorter journey. Ascending rapidly it reaches its target in no time and once again relays the information given to it.

"What'd I tell ya? Pretty good huh?"

The man on the outcrop smiles.

To Be Continued

Once again, I apologise for the delay, there's really no excuse after all the support I've received from my first story. Underneath this note I would personally like to thank all of the people who have taken the time out of their lives to review my story, I hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. People may think this is pandering but as far as I'm concerned if you took the time to show your support then I can take the time to show my gratitude for it. To HELL what the others think.

If you did enjoy this chapter and are still following the story after all these months (I'll understand if nobody is) then you'll be happy to know that I'm already halfway through the next so there DEFINITELY won't be that long of a wait.

So, without further ado.

A very special thank you to:

**sevendreams:** Hope you're enjoying the saga and I'm trying to avoid OOC, which is surprisingly difficult

**Gypsygrrl:** I'm glad my story has (hopefully) changed your mind about het stories and you'll give more a chance, actually never read a Shuuhei/Kensei story despite how popular they are but will be sure to give it a try

**More2life:** Sorry there's still no love in this chapter but it'll come, trust me

**IVIaedhros:** Glad I intrigued you, hope I'm continuing to do so

**vulgarite succulent:** Thank you for the support and don't worry, despite the infrequent updates I fully intend to finish this

**Jibby:** Thank you for the two reviews, the fact that you've decided to review not once but twice helps me in many ways, not only as support (which is obviously greatly appreciative but it also shows me that I'm managing to hold your interest which is the longterm goal really. Thanks again.

**vitalstar:** Not only have you also reviewed twice but both times your reviews have been fantastically supportive and give me an outsiders insights into my own story. Thank you very much for that and I hope you are still enjoying the story

**Notchka:** At least it's longer than the last...right...right? Thank you for the support

**arguellovspryer:** Thank you for the support and I hope you don't stay up too late to read it

**pstatic:** Thank you for the support, for me the story is the most important thing and my goal is that the battle/love scenes will only enhance it

**BleachBoy95: **Thanks for the review, I'm actually quite surprised at how rare this coupling is myself. The two characters have loads of fans but they just don't seem to be put together that often, hopefully more people will try in the future

**Bad one:** Here's more for you, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the support


End file.
